Drop dispensers are generally known from the prior art for administering various medicaments. They have a liquid storage, which can for example be embodied as a squeeze bottle and brings about delivery of the liquid through the discharge opening as a result of compression and simultaneously having the discharge opening pointing downwards. If used as intended, a drop is formed on the outside of the discharge opening in such a drop dispenser, with said drop separating from the dispenser once it has reached a sufficient size that leads to the greatest part of the discharged amount of liquid pinching off in the form of a main drop. A drop remainder, which can hardly be avoided by technical means, usually remains in the surroundings of the discharge opening.
Since the dose of medicaments which are extracted in drop form is usually specified in terms of the number of drops, obtaining a constant size of the separating main drop is of great importance.
The aforementioned drop remainder was found to be problematic in the past. In the case of drop dispensers that do not have an outlet valve assigned to the discharge opening, this drop remainder is usually suctioned back into the bottle by the negative pressure previously formed in the liquid storage. However, in the case of generic drop dispensers that usually have an outlet valve which opens depending on the pressure, the return path back into the drop dispenser is closed off for the drop remainder after the end of the discharge process, and so the drop remainder remains on the outside of the discharge opening. This is problematic because this drop remainder can become a carrier of a contamination. It is therefore desirable that the drop remainder evaporates as quickly as possible.